


Feel the Magic in the Air, Allez, Allez, Allez

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: slighty AU of the 4th book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“Can you dance?” He found himself asking. That stopped Ron mid rant. He turned with bulged eyes to Harry, who ignored him.George’s smile grew while Fred nodded, “sure.”“Good, because I’m supposed to open the Ball and I’ve never danced in my life. You can lead,” Harry told him with a nod."Or: Harry has more urgent matters than to think about his sexuality and he's just glad his date isn't a girl because they're scary (especially Parvati).





	Feel the Magic in the Air, Allez, Allez, Allez

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I'm re-reading the HP books and I'm on the 4th and I couldn't not write this. Pretty much what the summary says: Fred invites Harry to the Ball instead of Angelina and Harry says yes because why not?

Harry thought it might honestly be easier to fight another dragon than to find a date for this stupid Christmas Ball. All the girls who’d asked him didn’t even know him! They just wanted him because of his fame and Harry couldn’t tell if it was the fact that he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, or a champion of Hogwarts. Had they asked Cedric before and received a no? Did Cedric already have a date!? Did all the champions!?

Harry put his head on top of his arms in the Common Room, where he was sitting with Ron and Hermione, ignoring her telling him he should try and find out what the clue inside the egg was as fast as possible. Sorry Hermione, but he had absolutely no desire to open that again and get to hear that disgusting sound again. Harry thought he might rather hear Aunt Petunia yell like she had when he was seven and accidently burnt one of her dresses ironing it.

He smiled at himself. Okay, maybe the egg actually wasn’t that bad.

Fred and George joined their table after Ron made his cards explode.

Harry was brought back to the conversation by the sound of Ron’s voice, “who’re you going with, then?”

“Harry,” Fred replied and Harry frowned. Had he missed some part of the conversation?

He looked at Fred with bright eyes, waiting for him to ask him whatever he wanted to. Maybe he wanted to borrow Hedwig since Pig was away.

Fred smiled, “do you want to go to the Ball with me?”

Harry blinked several times. Was it… a joke? Fred’s smile didn’t diminish even as Ron started raving at his brother, telling him to stop joking around. Hermione was looking between Fred and Harry with interest in her eyes and George… George was smiling at Harry, but it was different from his usual smiles. It was… more serious.

Right, so it probably wasn’t a joke. Harry made some very quick thinking. On one hand, if he said yes, he could no longer ask Cho. Not that he’d probably have been able to… And it wasn’t like he knew her besides like one conversation and one Quidditch match. Wait, was he even allowed to go with a boy? Were there rules?

Harry knew exactly what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have to say about this. Just something else that made him a freak. But Harry had learnt years before that what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon found wrong in the world was usually what he found best and most interesting.

“Can you dance?” He found himself asking. That stopped Ron mid rant. He turned with bulged eyes to Harry, who ignored him.

George’s smile grew while Fred nodded, “sure.”

“Good, because I’m supposed to open the Ball and I’ve never danced in my life. You can lead,” Harry told him with a nod.

“Sounds good,” Fred said and then turned to George, “come on, we might as well go to the Owlery and see if we can use an owl there.”

George nodded and got up. “See you later,” he told them and waving, they both left the Common Room.

Harry smiled satisfied with himself. He had a date to the Ball, and he could dance. He didn’t even have to lead!

He looked at Hermione and Ron, expecting them to feel like he did, but they were looking shocked. Well, Ron looked shocked, what his gaping mouth and all. Hermione, however, just looked with narrowed eyes at him, like he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. It was a look Harry recognized, though it wasn’t usually directed at him.

“What?” He asked in a confused tone. “There are no rules against it, are there? I mean, I can go with a guy, right?”

Ron and Hermione shared a glance. Harry sighed internally. He hated when they did that.

“You can go with whoever you want,” Hermione said in a soft tone. Harry just frowned. Why was she talking like he needed to be calmed down? “You know, Harry, the Wizarding World isn’t like the Muggle world. Although, as we all know, many wizards have prejudices regarding blood, they don’t usually feel that way about race or sexuality. Because, of course, that’s something one can’t choose,” at that she rolled her eyes and Harry smiled.

“You know, I’ve actually searched about it. I have a cousin who’s a lesbian and my grandmother doesn’t speak to her and I thought I’d find out if the Wizarding World was the same or not. They used to be prejudiced against sexualities that derived even slightly from the “normal”,” she actually did air quotes with her fingers, “until they realized that Muggles felt exactly the same way. So Pureblood families started doing everything that went against that “normal,” this time there were no air quotes, but Harry could still hear them, “until it was no longer a problem for Wizards to not be straight.”

Hermione made a pause and then continued, “actually, Wizards are quite advanced in that regard. I’ve read a lot of interesting studies about the different sexualities and even how you can be romantically and sexually interested differently.”

“So, are you gay?” Ron stopped Hermione, looking seriously at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to immediately say “no” but then closed it. Was he gay? He’d never much thought of it, to be honest. When he lived full-time with the Dursleys he usually dreamt about his parents being alive and picking him up one day; he hadn’t spent much time thinking about being an adult and in love.

And then Hogwarts had happened and it was amazing, but also, every single year there seemed to be something or someone that wanted him dead, including this year, and there simply had been no time to think about whether he liked boys or girls.

But he liked Cho… He thought. He didn’t really know her, after all. Harry just thought she was really pretty and amazing at Quidditch. But hey, Fred wasn’t unattractive, he guessed. Harry hadn’t thought much about it but he had a nice face and he was funny and friendly, and definitely great at Quidditch.

“I don’t know,” Harry finally answered. “But,” he continued before he could be stopped by any of his friends, “I don’t think now is the time to figure it out. I have to open a Dance in a couple weeks and then there’s another challenge, where let’s be honest, there’s a big chance I’ll die. I don’t think it really matters if I’m gay or not, don’t you think?”

Hermione opened her mouth like she thought otherwise but then closed it. “You’re right, Harry. We can worry about it later.” Harry chose to ignore that “we”. He did not want to even think about what Hermione meant with “worry about” his sexuality. It would definitely involve some of the studies she’d been reading, he had no doubt.

Ron nodded, “sure thing, mate. I mean, we are pretty young to know already, right?” He frowned, “am I gay?” Then he shook his head, “it doesn’t matter. There’s more important things to think about.” His eyes bulged, “Harry, mate, you have got to help me find a date.”

Harry nodded, “sure thing.”

Ron made a grimace, “otherwise I’ll end up with some… troll.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows, “some… troll?”

Harry grimaced as Hermione raised her voice and Ron, as per usual, continued like he hadn’t noticed anything amiss. He was playing with fire.

After Hermione told Ron exactly what she thought of him thinking of girls, pretty or not, as trolls, she picked up her stuff and left angrily for the girl’s dormitory.

Ron turned to Harry like she’d lost her mind. “What’s wrong with her? Maybe no one’s invited her yet…” he frowned, “do you think I should? We could go as friends.”

“I think…” Harry started slowly, not wanting to insult Ron but at the same time knowing that Hermione wouldn’t see an invitation by him as anything but the hugest insult, “she’s waiting for someone special to invite her.”

Harry definitely didn’t think that. At least, he had no proof. But maybe she was; not like they’d talked about it.

Ron made a face like he didn’t really care and Harry turned back to his book about the _Cannons_.

Some minutes passed by in silence. “Harry?” Ron asked in a low voice.

Harry raised his eyes from his book with a raised eyebrow, not closing the book. Even though he’d read it over half a dozen times, he never got sick of seeing the awful defeat the Cannons suffered. Not that he’d ever tell Ron that, of course. Speaking of his friend, he was looking preoccupied.

“You’re not going to… to start snogging Fred, are you? Because I accept you no matter what, you know that, right? But… he’s my brother and there’s just some things I’d rather no see.”

“I’ll make sure not to do it in front of you,” Harry answered, not entirely sure if he was joking or not. “Hey, at least it isn’t Malfoy,” he continued, knowing that otherwise Ron would become like a dog with a bone and not let the subject drop.

Ron shivered, “don’t even joke about that, Harry. Liking Malfoy would be… like the worst thing you could do, ever.”

Harry just smiled and went back to his book.

“But of course, you’d never do that. Right, Harry? Harry!?” Harry tried his best to not smile. Finally, Ron sighed, “okay, I guess I don’t really care if you snog Fred or not.”

This time, Harry couldn’t help his face from breaking into a smile. Good to know that he had such good friends.

.

News, of course, travelled fast in Hogwarts and suddenly Harry’s name could once again (had it ever truly been different?) be heard all over its corridors. But apparently Hermione was right and people didn’t really care that he was going with a guy.

Girls were sad that all their hopes of going with a champion were gone. Well, at least with him. He had no idea if Fleur, Krum or Cedric had a date or not. Even Malfoy didn’t mention the fact that he was going with a guy, though of course he mocked everything else that had to do with Fred, from his hair to his lack of money. He even insinuated that Harry was paying him to go with him.

Harry and Hermione had to stop Ron from jumping him at that one and only because Flitwick had been walking towards them. It’s not like Harry would have minded much to see Malfoy get punched in the face.

“Who does he think he is? I definitely don’t see girls lining up to ask him to the Ball.”

“He’s going with Parkinson,” Hermione said and Ron frowned.

“How can you possibly know that?”

Hermione shrugged, “heard it from Lavender, who heard it from Padma, who heard it from Greengrass, who of course heard if from Parkinson.” She rolled her eyes, “but I’m sure I’d have heard of it anyway. It’s not like she’s being subtle about it.”

“Well, it serves them both right. They’re perfect for each other, what with their horribly personalities,” Ron nodded to himself, in a much better mood. Then he remembered that contrary to Malfoy he still didn’t have a date and he was back to worrying himself sick.

“Honestly, Ron, just invite someone. But do it soon before all the girls have dates,” Hermione said and then she was walking away from them.

Ron just sighed loudly. Harry patted his shoulder.

.

The days went past quickly after that. Ron had a very frightening encounter with Fleur and then Harry invited Parvati on his behalf. Her face fell a bit when he told her he wasn’t asking for himself but after a quick glance to Ron, she nodded.

“You better make sure he shows me a good time,” Parvati told him with steel in her eyes and Harry was reminded how crazy all girls in school had been the past few weeks because of this Ball. He gulped and nodded. Then she smiled sweetly and was off with Lavender.

Girls really were scary. Now Harry was really glad he was going with a guy.

He’d seen Fred around school but they’d barely talked since Fred had asked him to the Ball. Harry always saw him with George, sometimes with Lee Jordan around, which wasn’t anything unusual. However, they kept whispering to each other and sitting close like they didn’t want anyone to overhear what they were saying.

Harry worried for some moments that Fred really was planning to prank him in the Ball but Fred had never been mean to him, so he doubted that would happen. Also, that would surely raise Mrs. Weasley’s anger and he didn’t want that.

Ron was not happy on the day with his dress robes. Harry had a hard time telling him that he looked fine. Before they left the dormitory, Harry reminded Ron that he should treat Parvati nicely.

“Honestly, Harry, who do you think I am? I’m a gentleman.”

“Just make sure you dance with her and offer her drinks and all those thinks she probably expects a guy to do. Otherwise she’ll hex me,” he whispered the last part to himself, though he didn’t doubt it for even a second. Those girls shared a bedroom with Hermione; who knew the things she’d taught them.

They left the dormitory with Ron still grumbling and for a second Harry worried that Fred’s robe would be so… frilly too.

Luckily, Fred was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pretty normal black robe. The only thing that made it formal was gold heaving here and there.

“Why do you get to dress nicely and I have to wear this… this thing!?”

“That is disgusting,” Parvati said. Lavender laughed next to her, but stopped quickly when Parvati elbowed her. “We need to do something about it,” she said, turning to Lavender.

Harry was honestly afraid when Lavender turned her gaze to Ron, who gulped next to him. Then she smiled slowly, “sounds like a challenge. I love challenges.”

Then both her and Parvati were holding one of Ron’s arms and marching him back to the dormitory.

“We’ll bring him back in one piece!” Parvati promised.

“And looking way better!” Lavender added.

“Should we… wait for them?” Harry asked with a frown. He didn’t think that anything except actual death would rid him of the punishment that awaited him if he didn’t show up for the Ball like McGonagall expected.

Fred shook his head, “nah, he’ll be fine. Come on.”

He offered his arm to Harry, who took it. It was a date, after all, wasn’t it?

“I don’t know why he didn’t change it before today, anyway,” Fred was saying. “George’s robe used to be yellow before we got our hands in it. Now it’s purple. It’s like he forgot he can do magic or something,” Fred finished with a roll of his eyes.

Harry kept his arm around Fred’s as they descended to the Great Hall, talking about what possible modifications Lavender and Parvati were doing to Ron’s robe.

“Ah, there you are, Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall nodded at the both of them. “The Ball is about to begin. Come on, get in line, get in line.”

McGonagall rushed them to a line where the other Champions were already waiting with their dates. Cho was with Cedric; Harry couldn’t help but to blush. God, he could already imagine the school’s reaction if he’d tried to steal Cedric’s girlfriend. Not that he would have! Or that Cho would have ever gone with it. She was a very nice girl, he was sure.

Hermione was with Krum and she looked absolutely amazing and for the first time maybe in forever Krum wasn’t frowning. He was actually smiling. Smiling at Hermione.

Harry sighed internally. He could already imagine Ron making a scene about this. He wasn’t sure exactly what would bring it up, but he could see it happening. He’d have to make sure it didn’t happen at any cost; Parvati wouldn’t like her date only paying attention to another girl, surely, no matter what the reasons were.

“Nervous, Harry?” Fred’s voice brought him back to the present and Harry looked to his left and slightly up. Fred really did look nice. His robe fit him perfectly and his hair was brushed nicely.

Harry smiled, “not at all. You’re leading, right? So if we mess up, I’ll blame it on you.”

Fred laughed, “sending me to the lions, are you? Well, I’m be pleased to tell you that mum taught us all the basic moves of a lot of ballroom dances for a wedding a couple years ago.” He rolled his eyes, “she thought that by keeping us busy with dancing, we wouldn’t be up to mischief. Honestly, who does she think we are?”

But Harry never found out if Fred had asked that because even he and George would never do anything to mess up a wedding or if it was because of course they would and why was Mrs. Weasley expecting anything different because McGonagall told them it was time.

The doors opened and they slowly walked inside. The room looked amazing. Harry couldn’t stop looking everywhere. Everyone was dressed nicely and smiling. Not Snape, of course, though he did have a formal robe on. Black, of course.

Harry sat next to Percy for dinner, not really looking forward to it but luckily Fred stopped his brother with some cruel – though accurate – remarks about Mr. Crouch’s “trust” not being that great in Percy if he couldn’t even remember his name.

Dinner was actually enjoyable. Harry spent most time talking to Fred, though he talked to the other Champions a couple times too. Hermione tried to teach Krum how to pronounce her name, Fleur was not impressed with Hogwarts’ Christmas decorations and Harry blushed the first few times he spoke to Cedric or Cho until he remembered that he was here with his own date, quite a nice one, and that actually, he was happy for them. After that, it became far easier to talk to them.

The three of them plus Fred were involved in quite a spirited talk about Quidditch when the Weird Sisters appeared and started playing. Suddenly, the Champions got up and Fred led Harry to the dance floor.

Before they started dancing, Fred moved Harry’s hands so that one of them was on his shoulder and Fred was holding the other one.

“Just relax and listen to the music,” Fred murmured and Harry nodded, looking at the floor, to their feet. “And don’t look down,” Harry raised his head again. Fred smiled, “it’s going to be fine.”

The music started and then they were dancing. Luckily it wasn’t a dance out of the ordinary. Some easy steps. Left, right, front, back. Fleur’s date made her spiral several times and even Krum added some moves Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen outside movies.

“I can make you spiral too, if you want,” Fred offered with a smile.

Harry shook his head and they were quiet for some seconds. Then he thought that he might as well have some fun and who knew when he’d next get to do something like this?

“Okay,” he said and Fred immediately gave him a very bright smile. Harry’s stomach clenched at that; probably the fear of being spiralled against a teacher or something.

But that didn’t happen. Fred was more than a decent dancer. Harry had never danced in his life, so he just made his best to follow Fred’s moves and luckily everything went to plan. He was even spiralled a couple times.

When the music stopped, Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

“That was great,” he told Fred sincerely.

“I didn’t embarrass you?” Fred asked him and while he was still smiling, his eyes looked seriously at Harry.

“Of course not,” Harry replied without a moment’s pause.

“Great. Let’s get some drinks,” Fred took Harry’s hand and led him out of the dance floor. Several pairs took their place. The other champions and their dates didn’t leave the dance floor. Harry looked around it trying to find Ron. “Don’t worry, we can dance some more later. You can even lead,” Fred winked at him, letting go of his hand, and Harry decided not to tell him what he was really doing. He wouldn’t mind some more dancing.

They each had a drink and were joined by George and Angelina. More people came and went, telling Fred and Harry how well they’d danced. Some sixth year girl from Ravenclaw even smirked and told them how great a pair they did.

“Ignore her,” Fred said, blushing. Harry didn’t take his eyes from the sight for some seconds, so surprised by it. But then Fred cleared his throat and Harry realized that it was awkward to stare and looked away.

He found Ron sitting at a table. His robe was now a pleasant tone of brown and the frills were all gone. Parvati and Lavender should definitely be proud of themselves.

Parvati was sitting by Ron, looking at him exasperated. Harry sighed.

“Give me a moment, I’ll be right back,” he told Fred, who nodded at him and went back to talking to Lee Jordan and his date, a seventh year Slytherin girl.

Parvati sent him a look when he approached that clearly said “fix this”. Harry nodded and pulled Ron by his arm.

“Have you seen her? She’s fraternizing with the enemy!” Ron whispered loudly.

“What?”

“Hermione! With Viktor Krum! I can’t believe this is why she wouldn’t come with me…” Personally, Harry was pretty sure that if Hermione had asked Ron and he had the chance to go with Viktor Krum, he too would have declined her invitation, but he decided that wouldn’t be a good thing to say.

“Look, we can talk about that later. Right now, you should dance with Parvati.”

“Why?” Ron asked, in a slightly louder tone. Harry was pretty sure his neck was warming up and that it was because Parvati was sending him a look of hatred. She was never forgiving him.

Harry held Ron’s arm again and led him just a bit farther away. “You’re here with her, aren’t you? And you said you’d be a gentleman, didn’t you?”

Ron blushed at that.

“Look, I’m not saying you have to dance with her the whole night but at least a couple dances. As thank you for what she did for the robe.”

Ron looked down, “it does look pretty good, doesn’t it?”

Harry nodded. Ron nodded back, “right, you’re right, Harry. She deserves at least one dance.”

Harry smiled at Ron. He’d just escaped a painful death.

They walked back to Parvati.

“Do you wanna dance?” Ron asked Parvati, offering her his hand. Parvati smiled and took it.

“It would be my pleasure,” she said and then Ron was leading her away. Ron looked back at Harry with a bit of a surprised look, like he hadn’t expected this, like he didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do.

Harry just mouthed at him, “you’ll do fine” and sent him a thumbs up. With a nod, Ron squared his shoulders like he was about to fight a dragon (not unlike what was going on) and turned his attention to Parvati.

“What are you doing here?” Fred asked after he’d joined him. Harry had decided to sit down where Ron and Parvati had been.

“I just wanted a break. Sorry,” he said, looking at Fred, who just shrugged and joined him. He passed him a glass.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t jinx it.”

Harry drank it staring at Fred from the top of his glasses. It was sweet.

“It’s good,” he said and Fred smiled. Harry couldn’t help but to smile back.

Fred turned his eyes to the dance floor and they both looked at it for some minutes in silence. Harry left the glass on his left and put his hands on his lap. Suddenly he felt a touch in his right and when he looked at Fred he was pulling on Harry’s hand.

Harry moved slightly, as if to get up, but Fred simply kept a hold of his hand. They were holding hands.

It didn’t feel wrong. Maybe a bit weird because they’d both been dancing and their palms were slightly sweaty but it was… it was a good feeling.

They didn’t say anything for a while.

“Why…?” It sounded like there something stuck in Harry’s throat so he coughed to clear it and then started again, “why did you ask me to the Ball?”

Fred didn’t reply right away, looking at the dancing people for some more seconds before turning his head to stare at Harry.

His eyes were shining and he looked serious and Harry’s breath got stuck in his throat. He was pretty sure that he was supposed to think “beautiful” instead of “serious.” Maybe “handsome”. But the fact was that Fred and George weren’t serious very often; Harry liked that about them, about the way they led life. After all, it probably wasn’t very smart to give Harry a map which showed every person’s localization in Hogwarts with a supposed mass murdered in the loose, yet they’d still done it simply because Harry was their friend and stuck inside the castle’s walls.

That just meant, however, that when they did become serious, Harry couldn’t help but to pay attention.

“I didn’t want you to go with someone that said yes to you just because of your fame. You deserved a good time with someone who genuinely liked you.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask something but closed it before the words were out. However, Fred was looking at him like he was egging him on.

“And you… like me?”

Fred nodded, “I do.”

“Why?” Harry asked before he could stop himself. It wasn’t like he was looking for compliments, he just… He just wanted to know.

Fred shrugged, “what’s there not to like?” He smiled, “I like interesting people and you, Harry Potter, are one of the most interesting ones I’ve ever met.”

“Because I survived the Killing Curse?” Harry asked more curious than anything else. He didn’t truly think that was the reason; Fred wasn’t like that. He liked people for what they did, not what they had done to them.

“Because I know those Muggles treat you horribly, yet you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. I don’t think anyone would fault you for some moments of cruelty or selfishness but all you want is to help people. That’s… that’s bloody fantastic.”

Harry couldn’t help the blush that graced his features. “It’s not… I’m not…” he passed his left hand through his hair, seeing as the other one was still being held by Fred. “Having bad stuff done to you doesn’t make it okay to do bad stuff.”

Fred nodded, “you’re right, but not everyone thinks that way.”

“Well, they’re wrong,” Harry said resolutely and when Fred smiled, showing several very white teeth, Harry blushed and looked away.

It was silent for some more minutes before Fred said, “and it doesn’t hurt that you’re easy on the eyes.”

“What?” Harry asked, almost getting whiplashed from how quickly he looked to his right.

Fred smiled, “I said I also like you because you’re cute,” he shrugged, “I never said I wasn’t superficial.”

Harry blushed, “that’s… thanks.” It’s silent again. Harry’s voice sounded like he had just choked on his own tongue as he continued, “you’re… uhm, cute too.”

Harry was pretty sure that you could fry an egg on his face, from how hot it was turning.

Fred laughed, “don’t hurt yourself complementing me.”

“I’m not! I mean, I’m not hurting myself. I do… I do mean it. I’m just… not used to… to this. All of this. The… the date and the nice words. Well, I mean, obviously I know about nice words. Everyone in Hogwarts is nice to me… Okay, maybe everyone in Gryffindor,” can someone please for the love of God stop Harry any time soon from continuing this babbling? In no time, he’ll probably mention Dumbledore or something.

Fred, luckily, just laughed and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“I hope I didn’t scare you or anything. This… it doesn’t have to mean anything, Harry. This can just have been a night well spent between friends.”

Harry did some quick thinking. Fred was looking seriously at him and Harry didn’t doubt his words for even one second. He still has no idea if he likes girls or boys or both… or neither? That’s probably an option too. Hermione will know.

He also knew that he’d had a really fun night, which he wasn’t expecting when he first heard of the Ball. Fred was funny and he really was cute… it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to… to continue whatever this is.

“And if I… if I didn’t want it to be just one night?” Great, Harry was officially the personification of a tomato and he sounded like he’d been living in a desert with barely any water for the past several years.

Fred smiled and Harry’s heart clenched.

“This isn’t a do or die situation, Harry. We’ll just… take it slowly. Go on dates,” he bumped their shoulders and Harry’s blush continued to increase, but he also smiled.

“That…” he coughed to make his voice sound normal again. It didn’t completely work but at least he sounded like he was back in the UK, “that sounds really great.”

Fred smiled again and Harry wondered if he was going to kiss him and how had Harry never before thought about kissing!? He has never kissed anyone in his life! He should have taken Hermione on her offer about researching more about his sexuality; surely it wouldn’t have involved at least one book about kissing.

Harry continued to blush but Fred just got up. He offered him his hand, “come on, the night is still young and you need to lead at least one dance.”

Harry took his hand with a smile. Maybe they would kiss later. Maybe they wouldn’t. Harry wasn’t really worried about it; right now he was with someone he likes – who he’s dating, apparently! – and that was more than enough. It might just be the best Christmas yet.

 


End file.
